


too much too fast

by paradoxikay



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxikay/pseuds/paradoxikay
Summary: “I’m not sure what’s legal matters to us anymore.”Yukari's not sure they're doing the right thing. Fuuka doesn't have answers, but at least they have each other.





	too much too fast

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few years ago, found it while looking for something else - story of my life.

Fuuka’s in the middle of brushing her teeth when Yukari surprises her with a question: “Do you think we’re really doing the right thing?”

With her mouth full of toothpaste, an answer isn’t immediately forthcoming - and Fuuka’s not really sure what Yukari’s asking, anyway. She glances over to Yukari’s reflection in the mirror, but Yukari ducks her head to avoid her gaze. “About that Chidori girl, I mean,” she says to the sink, and suddenly her question makes a lot more sense.

Fuuka turns off her toothbrush and spits. “I think,” she says, carefully picking her words, “that Mitsuru-senpai thinks she made the right choice.” It’s a non-answer and she knows it, but she also knows exactly where Yukari’s concern comes from. She’s been thinking along the same lines, and come to the same lack of a conclusion. “But…”

Yukari laughs a little, nervously. “Exactly, right? Mitsuru-senpai thinks, but… I mean, it’s not like I don’t trust her! It’s just -” She cuts herself off, bites her lip. But Fuuka knows what she means.

Mitsuru is not a bad person, but she’s - she treats SEES differently than Fuuka and Yukari do. She can be… ruthless. And when that’s directed towards not a Shadow but a person…

“Is it even legal, keeping someone prisoner like this? Attacking Junpei wasn’t right, but just locking her up…”

“I’m not sure what’s legal matters to us anymore.”

Yukari’s staring at her like she’s said something crazy, and Fuuka sort of feels like she’s right. “I know how that sounds! It’s just - we know the Evokers aren’t really guns, but wouldn’t we still be in trouble if someone saw them? And everyone has their weapons, and Aigis  _is_  a weapon…”

Mitsuru decided a long time ago that obeying the law isn’t as important as this fight. And Fuuka agrees with her - can’t possibly disagree with her, not when she knows how dangerous the Shadows are and how many people they’re hurting. But she’s starting to wonder if there’s any limit to what Mitsuru is willing to do, what laws she’s willing to break in the name of justice. Owning weapons is a very different thing from taking prisoners.

Fuuka only signed up for one of those things.

“I don’t think we can object to things just because they’re illegal. Not if it would keep us from fighting. But… that doesn’t mean we don’t have morals, does it? So if we see something wrong - really wrong, like - like taking prisoners…”

That’s what it comes down to, isn’t it? Nothing is more important than doing the right thing - and if the right thing has to be done outside the law, then that’s what they’ll do. If the right thing means standing up to Mitsuru… even though it’s a terrifying thought, Fuuka knows she’s not wrong.

What Yukari might think of her is almost as frightening, but all it takes is a glance upward to ease those fears. Yukari’s as serious as Fuuka’s ever seen her, but she smiles, and abruptly takes Fuuka’s hand in both of hers.

“I’m so glad you joined SEES.” She squeezes Fuuka’s hand, then lets go. “Sorry, I just - this is scary, what we’ve gotten ourselves into. But it would be so much worse if we were on our own.”

“Yeah,” Fuuka agrees. She can’t imagine having the courage to confront Mitsuru on her own, but with Yukari on her side she just might be able to manage it. So much has changed since she found out about her power, but she’s gained so much, too, and remembering that gives her hope.

“I’m glad you’re here too, Yukari-chan. I don’t think I - I don’t think any of us could do this on our own.”


End file.
